


Godmother

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: A what-if MacGyver story. What if Matty were Mac’s godmother? And what if the Organization were actually after his dad (for reasons as of yet unknown)? A coda to ep 209. Matty’s POV. (Unbeta'd)





	Godmother

Matty takes the company jet to New York. 

After all, it’s been her plan that landed Mac in the hospital, so the least she can do is provide a comfortable transport home once he’s well enough to be moved to a facility in LA, that is. Besides, the local cops are giving her first crack at their captured terrorists before they hand them over to the FBI so she has to move fast.

But even though speed is of the essence here, the first place she goes to after her plane lands in New York, is the hospital. Nothing’s more important than the safety and wellbeing of her people.  _Nothing_.

Jack and Cage are camped out in the waiting room of the ICU, curled up asleep in chairs and covered with blankets that some sympathetic soul provided. Matty passes them by with a small smile on her lips but she lets them sleep, at least for now. They both deserve a little rest after the day they had.

Matty stops at the nurses station and once she explains who she is, the tall brunette there allows her to go in - after a brief consultation with the doctor over the phone - but with a stern warning that it’ll have to be only a few minutes, not longer. She makes it very clear that the patient’s recovery and not the visitor’s status is her main concern here. Matty respects that.

And then, in the dimly lit hallway leading up to Mac’s room, she sees  _him_.

Matty’s heart skips a beat and she quickly looks around, afraid that someone else might’ve spotted him. But everything’s quiet and peaceful - or as quiet and peaceful as a hospital can be at any given hour, even so late at night.

“What are you doing here?” she whispers harshly when she walks up to him.

Dressed in a doctor’s coat, he’s standing at an observation window. It’s set high into the wall so that Matty barely sees in, she still spots Mac, though, lying asleep in his hospital bed, surrounded by blinking machines and dripping IVs and with an oxygen mask on his face to ease the strain on his lungs.

“You know why I’m here,” the man responds softly without taking his eyes off Mac.

Yes, she knows. And she understands, she really does. Still, that doesn’t make this stunt any less stupid.  _They_ will suspect that he’ll come here, Matty’s sure of it, and they’ll send someone to intercept him. They’ll know he won’t be able to stay away, considering… considering it’s  _his son_ lying in there, recovering from a deadly gas poisoning.

Matty shakes her head. “You shouldn’t have come. Not after everything we’ve done to keep you hidden! It wasn’t worth the risk!”

This time, he glances down at her and his eyes - so very blue, as blue as  _Mac’s_ \- blaze with anger. “It wasn’t  _worth_ the risk? My son almost died, Matilda! What would  _you_ know about it?”

She straightens up and snaps back, still quietly, “I would know  _everything_ about it!  _I_ was with your wife when that boy in there” –she stabs her finger in the direction of Mac’s hospital room– “was born.  _Me!_ I was the first one to hold him in my arms. I’m his goddamn  _godmother_!”

He deflates a little and opens his mouth to say something but she’s on a roll now. She’s been pushing her own fears and frustration aside for far too long to keep quiet any longer. “It was me who got him safely out of Afghanistan! It was me who secured him a job at DXS! And after Thornton was revealed as a mole, working for your enemies? I called in every favor I could to get her position and make sure that the Organization would never, ever get so close to him again!”

“Matilda–” he tries but she cuts him off again.

“We’re friends and I’ll always have your back, you know that. But I haven’t gone through all that trouble just for you, you hear me?” Matty states. “I love your boy as if he were my own and it breaks my heart every damn day that I can’t tell him any of it because it might put him danger. Because if the Organization found out who he’s to me, they would get rid of me to get to him - and through him to you. And if I’m gone, who’ll look out for him then, huh?”

“Matilda,” he repeats and bends down to put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re right and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, alright? I’m gonna go in a minute, I just needed to see him with my own two eyes. I needed to see that he was okay. Because all this hiding and running… that I left him, made him feel abandoned–” He pauses and swallows hard. “I’ve done all of that to keep him safe. And if he died while I was–” His voice breaks.

She moves to hug him and he drops to his knees to hug her back, hard. She can feel him shaking and all her anger dissipates. She knows that nobody’s suffered more because of the situation they found themselves in than Mac’s father.

“I’ll do my best to protect him, you have my word,” Matty whispers into her friend’s ear. “From the Organization and from everybody else out there.”

He nods and then he pulls back, smiling a little, though his eyes look a little too shiny. “That’s what fairy godmothers do, don’t they?”

Matty pinches him. “You cheeky bastard,” she chides. “Now go before someone sees you. I’ll let you know how Mac is the usual way. And no more spying on him from afar - I know you do it. How else would you know what happened and be here before me? Stop it. You want to keep your son safe? Then stay off the radar.”

Nodding reluctantly, he gets up. He looks through the observation window once more and watches his son sleep for a while longer before he turns and leaves, whispering, “Goodbye, Matilda.”

“Goodbye, MacGyver,” she replies, staring after him.

Only when he’s truly gone does Matty go inside Mac’s room to sit with the boy, just for a moment, before the nurse comes in and asks her to leave.

“Sleep well, Blondie,” Matty whispers and touches his hand gently, careful not to wake him. “And don’t worry, I’ll look out for you.”


End file.
